Ingatan untuk Dilupakan
by revabhipraya
Summary: Kesedihan Kousei hadir di penghujung musim dingin. #BeforeOurSpring


**Disclaimer:** Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso © Naoshi Arakawa. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Post-Canon, Suicidal Thoughts.

 **Summary:** Kesedihan Kousei hadir di penghujung musim dingin.

 **Ingatan untuk Dilupakan** oleh revabhipraya  
 _untuk Before Our Spring (i'm alright, spring will come to me too)_

* * *

.

.

.

Orang-orang biasa menggambarkan musim dingin sebagai musim penuh duka dan perih serta musim semi sebagai musim penuh suka dan bahagia. Tentunya wajar mayoritas beranggapan seperti itu sebab salju itu dingin dan monoton, tidak seperti bunga yang hangat dan berwarna-warni. Musim dingin memang terlihat menyeramkan, berkebalikan dengan musim semi yang terlihat menawan.

Namun, pendapat itu sama sekali tidak dianggap benar oleh Kousei.

Hari ini adalah minggu terakhir musim dingin. Hujan salju masih beberapa kali hadir, hanya saja tidak sederas biasanya. Kebanyakan es sudah mencair, sudah menyiapkan tempat untuk musim semi.

Kousei berdiri di depan rel kereta api. Kepalanya ia tundukkan. Ditatapnya sepasang sepatu yang ia kenakan meski ia juga tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perhatikan dari sepasang sepatu lama. Sebutir salju hinggap di rambut Kousei. Ditepisnya butir kecil itu dengan tangan kanan sebelum ia kembali fokus menatap sepatu.

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu menarik napas lalu mengembuskannya kembali. Portal kereta di depannya menutup, bel berbunyi keras. Kousei mendongak. Kereta melintas di hadapannya dengan kecepatan tinggi, menciptakan efek terbang pada syal yang ia kenakan serta rambutnya yang tebal. Kousei mengedipkan mata, kereta itu sudah berlalu.

Kini Kousei mengalihkan pandangannya kepada langit. Dapat ia lihat butir-butir putih perlahan meluncur ke bumi. Ada yang mendarat dengan sukses di tanah, ada yang tersangkut di dahan pohon, ada yang di atap rumah, ada yang hinggap di kepala orang, bahkan ada juga yang mampir di atas kereta tadi―yang ini Kousei yakin, bukan lihat. Kousei memejamkan mata dan membiarkan beberapa butir mendarat di pipi. Pipinya terasa dingin, tetapi Kousei tidak peduli.

Sudah hampir tiga tahun sejak kepergian Kaori, dan tidak satu hari pun Kousei melewatkannya tanpa mengingat sosok sang gadis. Tidak satu hari pun Kousei lalui tanpa menciptakan memori baru mengenai memori lama tentang Kaori. Biola yang ia mainkan, gaun yang ia kenakan, semangat yang ia tularkan, surat yang ia tuliskan, dan tentunya, musim semi yang ia tinggalkan.

Kousei tahu perpisahan itu menyakitkan. Kousei bahkan sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi perpisahan sejak Kaori rawat inap di rumah sakit. Hanya saja, mental yang ia siapkan rasanya tidak cukup. Ini sudah hampir satu tahun, tetapi Kousei masih belum bisa merelakan memori Kaori minggat dari otaknya.

Kecuali di musim ini.

Musim dingin, musim dimana putih mendominasi dunia di sekitar Kousei, bagi Kousei adalah tempat untuk lupa. Dialihkannya seluruh perhatian pada piano dan partitur musik. Dialihkannya seluruh ingatan pada tips permainan tanpa cela yang diberikan pengajarnya dulu. Diabaikannya Kaori untuk satu musim; musim dingin, karena salju seolah membekukan kesedihannya.

Kousei tidak dapat melupakan Kaori―saat musim dingin pun ia masih ingat, hanya saja ia dapat mengabaikan kesedihannya. Kaori adalah cahaya bagi hidupnya yang sempat dirundung kegelapan, mana mungkin Kousei lupa? Gadis itulah yang menuntunnya kembali kepada takdirnya sejak lahir; menjadi seorang pianis. Kousei tidak mungkin melupakan orang seperti itu.

Namun, Kousei tersakiti jika ia terus mengingat. Kenyataan pahit kerap menghantuinya selama ia mengingat. Ketiadaan Kaori kerap membuatnya depresi selama ia mengingat.

Kousei tidak bisa seperti itu terus. Ia harus menemukan suatu cara agar Kaori tidak terus-terusan hinggap di memorinya. Ia perlu melakukan sesuatu agar setidaknya, meski tidak secara keseluruhan, memori tentang Kaori tidak menyiksanya.

Lalu Kousei bertemu dengan salju, dan musim dingin, dan suasana kelam pada musim itu.

Semudah itu Kousei lupa.

Selama kurang lebih tiga bulan, Kousei dapat melupakan apa itu makna kesedihan. Kousei dapat mengabaikan rasa sakit ditinggalkan oleh orang yang disayang. Kousei dapat melupakan Kaori dan mengabaikan eksistensi gadis itu dalam memorinya.

Namun menjelang musim semi, seluruh memori tentang Kaori akan kembali memenuhi otak Kousei. Memori itu akan membuat Kousei merasa bersalah telah lupa, meski hanya satu musim. Memori itu akan membuat Kousei kembali muram, depresi, dan tersakiti.

Itulah sebabnya kini Kousei berdiri di hadapan rel kereta api. Tengah dikumpulkannya keberanian untuk melangkah ke tengah sana. Ia lelah didera perasaan bersalah karena lupa akan Kaori. Ia lelah didera perasaan sakit karena ingat akan Kaori. Lupa ataupun ingat, semuanya sama-sama merugikan. Lebih baik ia mati saja, lupa akan semuanya, dan mungkin bisa bertemu Kaori di alam sana tanpa perlu lupa ataupun ingat.

Kousei mulai melangkah.

"Kousei-kun."

Kousei berhenti melangkah. Suara _itu_. Suara _itu_ lagi. Suara Kaori dalam memorinya yang kerap mengganggu Kousei saat ia hendak melakukan suatu kesalahan.

"Bunuh diri itu bukan solusi, loh."

Air mata Kousei mulai mengalir keluar. _Sialsialsial_ , batin pemuda itu dalam hati. Ia memang tidak ingin melakukannya. Ia tidak ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri.

"Kousei-kun tidak perlu takut lupa," lanjut suara itu lagi. "Juga tidak perlu takut ingat."

Si pemuda tidak sanggup menjawab. Air mata masih deras mengalir menyusuri pipinya.

"Aku tidak takut dilupakan, Kousei-kun, dan aku jelas tidak keberatan diingat," ucap suara itu lembut. "Asalkan Kousei-kun bahagia dengan pilihan itu."

"K-kalau keduanya sama-sama menyakitkan, aku harus bagaimana?!" balas Kousei dengan nada tinggi. Emosi pemuda itu tidak stabil rupanya.

"Itu ... adalah pertanda bahwa Kousei-kun harus lupa," kata suara itu dengan nada suram. "Karena mengingat tidak membawa kebahagiaan bagi Kousei-kun."

"Lupa juga menyakitkan, Kaori."

"Pertamanya, iya, tapi seiring waktu Kousei-kun melupakan, ingatan itu akan hilang dan Kousei-kun jadi tidak punya alasan untuk bersedih lagi."

Kousei masih terisak. Kepalanya yang tertunduk perlahan ia angkat, membuatnya dapat melihat ke seberang rel kereta api yang saat ini kosong.

Membuatnya dapat melihat Kaori yang diciptakan imajinasinya sendiri.

"K-Kaori ..."

"Kousei-kun." Kaori imajiner itu tersenyum melihat pemuda di hadapannya. "Lupakan aku, ya?"

Kousei menelan ludah.

"Kousei-kun pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan," lanjut gadis itu dengan senyum yang semakin lebar. "Dan kebahagiaan itu tidak bisa Kousei-kun dapatkan dariku."

Meski masih enggan, Kousei perlahan mengangguk. Semilir angin kemudian melintas melewati Kousei, membuatnya harus memejam agar tidak ada partikel kecil masuk ke dalam matanya.

Dan ketika ia kembali membuka mata, Kaori imajiner sudah hilang dari pandangan.

Kousei tersenyum tipis. Ditatapnya langit yang perlahan membiru, menyingkirkan awan-awan mendung yang sejak pagi tidak juga minggat. Kousei punya harapan baru untuk hidupnya, harapan yang membuatnya dapat hidup tanpa merasa tersakiti.

Pemuda itu membalikkan badan, hendak melangkah pulang. Tsubaki mungkin sedang mencarinya saat ini karena tidak menemukan Kousei di dalam rumah.

"Aku akan melupakanmu." Kousei menghentikan langkah dan menoleh ke belakang. "Kaori."

Musim semi tanpa Kaori, baik asli maupun dalam memori, bagi Kousei akan segera tiba.

.

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
